Requiescat In Pace
by Lexyann
Summary: Sirius va se recueillir sur la tombe de sa bien-aimée... La frontière entre la réalité et le songe est parfois ténue!
1. Riquescat In Pace

_Disclaimer : Ouais ouais je sais : rien à moi tout à JKR et bla bla bla! Mais il y a quand même des persos qui sont à moi(celle que vous ne reconnaîtrai pas!!!)_

_NDA : Voilà un autre one-shot! Je l'avais déjà posté mais bon… je l'ai un peu transformée… Pas de lien avec Destins parallèles…_

* * *

**_Requiescat In Pace!_**

****

C'est bizarre de se retrouver ici, dans un cimetière. Tout est calme. Personne n'ose troubler tous ces gens dans leur dernier sommeil. Mais ce qui est le plus étrange, c'est de se retrouver ici, devant ta pierre tombale douze ans après ta mort. Désolé mais je n'ai pas pu venir avant. Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Mais bon… L'important, c'est que je sois là maintenant. Pour te dire adieu une dernière fois puisque je n'ai pas pu venir avant aujourd'hui…

****

Je m'approche de ta pierre tombale. Il y a énormément de bouquets de fleurs, fanés pour la plupart. J'en dépose un de plus, destiné à fané comme tous les autres. Contrairement à ce que tu aurais bien pu penser, il ne représente pas mon amour pour toi. Car mon amour, jamais il ne fanera. Je m'assieds face à ta pierre tombale et l'observe attentivement. Il y a beaucoup de lierre que je m'empresse d'enlever pour y découvrir des inscriptions. Je les lis attentivement.

_Ci-gît Leonora Heather McKinnon_

_17 mai 1958 au 14 juin 1982_

Carpe diem

_La vie est vengeresse._

Oui. La vie n'a de cesse de se venger continuellement. Elle nous offre un peu de bonheur, juste assez pour y croire, et nous l'enlève aussitôt. C'est comme ça pour moi. J'étais heureux avec toi, ma douce lionne, ma Leo et tu m'as quitté. Pourquoi certaines personnes ont-elles droit continuellement au bonheur alors que d'autre, seulement à des illusions? Qu'ai-je dont fait de mal? Est-ce parce que j'ai demandé à James de prendre Peter à la place? Est-ce cela? J'aimerais tant qu'on me réponde! Que tu me répondes! J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi plus que tu ne le penses. J'aimerais tant sentir à nouveau ta douce peau si pâle. Passer ma main dans tes merveilleux cheveux d'or. Sentir à nouveau ton regard de jade posé sur moi. Ah! Ma douce Leo, tu me manques tellement! J'ai cru mourir lorsqu'on m'a annoncé que tu t'étais suicidée. Pourquoi, ma douce Leo, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné?

Une légère brise fraiche se lève soudainement. Étrange... il fait subitement plus frais. Je sens une présence derrière moi.

-Je ne t'ai pas abandonné, mon amour. Je ne t'ai jamais abandonné. Cette pierre tombale, ce n'est qu'une illusion.

Je fais volte-face et... je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Ça y est! J'hallucine! Tu te tiens devant moi en... en chair et en os et... tu as l'air bien vivante.

-Ne fais pas cet air. C'est bel et bien moi. Ta douce Leo, comme tu aimes à m'appeler.

Je suis trop éberlué pour répondre. Comment est-ce possible? Le Ministère ne m'aurait quand même pas... menti?

-Le Ministère t'a menti, Sirius. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Pourtant, je suis bel et bien vivante.

Le silence s'installe.

-Mais j'ai pensé au suicide. J'ai pensé quitter une bonne fois pour toute ce monde d'injustices. Ce monde qui nous offre seulement des illusiones du bonheur et qui nous les enlève tout de suite après.

-Tout ça est à cause de Peter et de Voldemort.

-Je sais. Vivement qu'il disparraissent, tous deux.

Je m'approche de toi. Oh! Comme tu m'as manqué!

-Je suis là, maintenant.

Je sursaute. Je n'avais pas remarqué que je pensais à voix haute. Une question traverse mon esprit.

-Comment as-tu su que j'étais innocent?

-C'est Etamine qui m'a mise au courant.

Je cligne des yeux d'ébahissement. Une petite partie de ma raison me dit que c'est insensé. Mais je ne l'écoute pas. Tu es bien là, en chair et en os… j'envoie valdinguer ma raison. Je m'approche de toi et t'enlace. Il s'en suit alors un doux et passionné baiser. Tu laisses pousser un soupir de bonheur. Je m'éloigne légèrement de toi pour te laisser reprendre ton souffle. Main dans la main, nous sortons du cimetière et nous nous dirigeons vers un endroit inconnu. Tu guides nos pas. Tu sembles savoir l'endroit où tu nous emmènes. Nous entrons dans un petit boiser et nous montons sur un petit belvédère où nous observons le coucher du soleil. Tu adores les couchers de soleil. Cette admiration ne t'a pas quittée avec les années. Peu à peu, nous nous endormons, enlacés, amoureux comme au premier jour. J'ai l'impression de revenir à l'époque de nos études où nous étions si insouciants et où nous avions que nos examens à réussir comme seul tracas. Maintenant, nous sommes plus âgés. Nos préoccupations sont plus grandes… Mais notre amour ne fait que se développer davantage, car ne dit-on pas que c'est lors d'événements majeurs que se créent les liens les plus forts?

Je me réveille en sursaut, dans la pénombre d'une chambre. Je suis seul, immensément seul, comme toujours… Mais ton fantôme et celui d'Etamine veillent sur moi… Je sais bien que vous êtes mortes. C'était un rêve. Je soupire. Et retourne dans les bras de Morphée… Ou devrais-je dire… de Leonora…

* * *

_Voilà! Merci d'avoir lu! Reviews please!_

_Ciao bizouxxx!_

_Lexyann_

****


	2. Réponses aux reviews

_Salut! Eh oui encore moi! Pas de suite malheureusement, mais des réponses aux reviews! Au fait, je vais peut-être – et je dis bien PEUT-ÊTRE – que je vais inclure Leonora dans ma fic Destins parallèles…_

**Mona-Potter** : lol! Bah! C'est la vie! Contente que mon one-shot t'es plu! Merci pour la review!

**ana **: Contente que ça t'ait plu! Etamine est bien la fille de Sirius, mais elle est morte-née… C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que Leonora est morte. En donnant naissance à Etamine. Mais dans le rêve de Sirius, la réalité se mélangeait à la fiction. Merci pour la review!

**Kyzara** : Contente que ce que j'écris te plait! Merci pour la review!


End file.
